Officialpsy
Park Jae-Sang (born: ), better known by his stage name Psy, is a South Korean singer, songwriter, rapper, dancer, record producer and television personality. Jae is most known for his hit single, Gangnam Style which is primarily recognized as the former most viewed YouTube video of all time, surpassing Justin Bieber's single, "Baby" on November 24, 2012 until being surpassed by Wiz Khalifa's and Charlie Puth's Paul Walker tribute music video, "See You Again" on July 10, 2017. Gangnam Style has got over 3 billion views as of November 2017. He is also famous for his popular follow up to Gangnam Style, Gentleman. As of May 2019, his channel officialpsy has gained over 12.8 million subscribers, making it the 8th most subscribed channel in South Korea, and the 244th most subscribed channel on YouTube . Gangnam Style On 15 July 2012 after showing some teasers, Gangnam Style was uploaded to the official psy YouTube channel. The video quickly gained popularity as many celebrities began tweeting his song early on. The video almost instantly became a worldwide phenomenon, with many parodies of the song uploaded to YouTube within a week along with it being a hit trend. Many people began to criticize the video, saying that Gangnam Style should not be permitted to be seen by children as well. Many have also criticised Jae as being talentless, dumb, inappropriate, and undeserving of his success since. The video however currently has over 3.2 billion views and over 15 million likes, ten times many as the video's dislikes. Trivia * His song Gangnam Style became the first YouTube video in history to reach one (and two) billion views. ** The date on which Gangnam Style got a billion views was December 21, 2012, coinciding with the famous end of the world prediction. * Gangnam Style is the fourth most 'liked' (and sixth most viewed) YouTube video behind "Despacito", "See You Again" and "Shape of You" and was once the most liked YouTube video. * Gangnam Style holds the longest reigns as the most viewed and liked YouTube video, the former being nearly 5 years long and the latter being nearly 4 years long. * His song Gentleman got 38 million views in the first 24 hours it was uploaded, which was the record for music videos at the time. *officialpsy peaked in the top 20 most subscribed channels and top 5 most viewed channels in 2013. *Jae is the first Asian artist to hit 10 million subscribers on YouTube. Most Viewed Videos List Of Subscriber Milestones *officialpsy Hit 1 Million Subscribers On October 5, 2012. *officialpsy Hit 2 Million Subscribers On December 12, 2012. *officialpsy Hit 3 Million Subscribers On February 19, 2013. *officialpsy Hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 19, 2013. *officialpsy Hit 5 Million Subscribers On May 13, 2013. *officialpsy Hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 25, 2013. *officialpsy Hit 7 Million Subscribers On May 16, 2014. *officialpsy Hit 8 Million Subscribers On May 23, 2015. *officialpsy Hit 9 Million Subscribers On May 1, 2016. *officialpsy Hit 10 Million Subscribers On May 11, 2017. *officialpsy Hit 11 Million Subscribers On December 29, 2017. *officialpsy Hit 12 Million Subscribers On July 1, 2018. *officialpsy Hit 13 Million Subscribers On July 21, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:South Korean YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views